


The Song Birds Are Singing Like They Know The Score (Written By Alan)

by SAMC_Inc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Calum - Freeform, College AU, F/M, calum drabble, calum drunk, calum first i love you, calum fluff, calum imagine, calum super cute adorable fluffy hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMC_Inc/pseuds/SAMC_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum really can't refrain from being your favorite person once he's consumed alcohol, or ever really</p><p>Or better yet, that time Calum walked you back to your dorm from a party because you had homework to do, but he's distracting and decides that you've done enough writing so he's going to tell you a story that ends with a very happy finish</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Birds Are Singing Like They Know The Score (Written By Alan)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by me (Alan) because I'm a cheesy SOB (also Calum is cute)

Somehow between escaping the pulsating purple glow of an over populated frat house and settling into the familiar comfort of your duvet with your homework surrounding you, it had come to your attention that maybe letting Calum escort you back to your dorm wasn’t the best idea. Granted you’d felt about ten thousand times safer with the dark headed boys fingers interlocked with yours and his impressive build ushering you through the maze of the college campus, the fact that you hand’t the ability to deny him entrance to your sleeping space had turned into an issue very quickly. It wasn’t that Calum’s actions were distracting-

(Quite the contrary actually, he was just tipsy enough that he wasn’t loud and obnoxious, he was instead sleepy and lovable and seeked refuge in a bundle of your roommates blankets. You would’ve told him to detangle himself from the expanse of her mattress, but you knew she wouldn’t mind, and Calum looked unbearably serene all cuddled up in the bed opposite your’s)

It was just that Calum in general was distracting. How were you meant to focus on finishing up your character synopsis when you were much too busy trying to figure out a way to summarize him?

(This of course was actually too easy for you as you’d done it thousands of times. It was much simpler to talk about the way Calum’s laugh made all of your insides turn to mush or the fact that the way he scrunched up his nose when he was yawning made you want to squeal like a little kid-

Not that it mattered, it was completely normal to figure out just the right way to describe the fall of someones jawline or the lag in their voice when they’re tired, right?)

You huffed in frustration, biting at the corner of your mouth as you pushed open your laptop and mentally did a run-through of what you’d outlined as to come next. You scoured your notes as the computer booted up, looking for the scribbled section on symbolisms you’d jotted down while simultaneously ignoring Calum’s cries for attention. Well, not so much cries as groans, but you get the idea.

“Do I have to go back to my own room?” he whined, popping his head up from the blankets and rubbing his eyes sleepily. You ignored the fond burst in the center of your chest, forcing yourself instead to roll your eyes and pretend you didn’t want to snuggle into Calum’s frame.

“Lawra is out with friends for the evening, so you can stay as long as you promise to pipe down,” you hummed, trying desperately to focus on your penciled handwriting and not the creak of the bed on the other side of the room. You rolled your eyes as Calum’s feet landed against the floor, praying silently for him to stop walking towards you. There was no way you were getting this done that night, and while it wasn’t due the next day or even the day after that, you had to get it done that night. Though, as Calum’s hand sunk into the mattress so that his arm was brushing the curve of your back, you suddenly had every reason in the world to close the laptop.

“What’re you working on?” he murmured, his vocal chords warn out from the earlier party. Your eyes fluttered closed as you inhaled the scent of Dolce and Gabbana mixed with the hint of citrus trying to mask the quick bite of tequila on his breath. His free hand rested gingerly against the inside of your thigh, and you subconsciously leaned closer into his torso as his fingers squeezed at the clothed skin. You wanted to push him off, instruct him to lay back in the other bed as far from you as he could get and putter off to sleep while you grinded out the rest of your report, but that didn’t seep to be an option as Calum seated himself behind you and rested his chin against your shoulder. 

“Cal, I really want to get this-“

“So it isn’t due tomorrow?” he needled, grinning slyly against your neck before pressing a lingering kiss to your exposed shoulder. 

“No but-“

“Baby girl you worry too much, let daddy take care of you tonight,” he teased, running a flat palm up the inside of your knee as he giggled against your spine.

You scoffed at him, turning just enough so that you could swat at his leg. Calum guffawed at himself, and you released a quiet chuckle under your breath as well because it was a little funny. You had to admit the fact that Calum even remembered that night, the one where you and his group of friends had played a drunken truth or dare and you’d accidentally let it slip that you’d fantasized about a kinkier side of the dark headed boy, was just a tad humorous. That didn’t stop the immediate blush from creeping onto your cheeks, but it also didn’t stop the enamored grin from easing its way onto your features because this all felt so easy. 

Six months with Cal and you already felt comfortable enough with him knowing your sexual fancies while also juggling the darker side of your thoughts. It was no secret, at least not to him, that the past years of your life were filled with innumerable heart breaks and unlimited amount of spite, but he took it all in stride. Every lash you took that had less to do with him and more to do with how you’d grown up was something he’d learned to deal with, something he claimed was worth it if it meant he got to be the one you thought about at the end of the day. All of this crept dangerously at the edge of your subconscious whenever you were daydreaming about your boyfriend, all of them reminding you that you were incredibly close to falling blindly into a state of mind you didn’t know how to handle-

There was no how to book on figuring out if you’re in love or not

Pushing away all concerns over the L word, your fingers hovered over the keys of your laptop to quickly finish up the paragraph you’d started before you left for the evening. Calum rested his chin against your shoulder once again, scanning the words on the screen as you typed away. 

“I don’t even know half of these,” he joked, pointing to words like the egregious and salient while covertly trying to remove the laptop from your line of vision. You gripped the edges of the silver device defiantly, whining as he closed it suddenly. “You seriously do worry to much, and I can’t imagine you’re enjoying writing this.”

“What are you talking about, I love picking apart everything Shakespearean characters say and do,” you bantered, gathering your notes as Calum hummed in disbelief. You shook your head, telling yourself to ignore the soft drawl of his fingertips against your arms. 

“Can I tell you a story,” Calum questioned, dusting a very convincing touch against your ribs, “you’re always writing and telling stories, I want to try.”

You chuckled quietly, scooting further down the bed so that you could lie easily against Calum’s chest. He wrapped his arms around your figure, waiting until you were comfortably settled against him with your eyelashes dusting against your cheeks to clear his throat.

“Once upon a time-“

“Start with it was a dark and stormy night, it’s more cliche,” you offered, breathing a laugh as he shushed you.

“Once upon a time, on a dark and stormy night, a boy and a girl were walking home from a frat party. These characters will remain nameless for legal reasons-“

You snorted against his t-shirt, decidedly opening your eyes to focus on the way his lips were forming words simply because you could.

“This couple had decided to escape the camaraderie of their drunken friends and venture back to the girl’s dorm so she could finish her dumb homework.”

“Camaraderie, nice word,” you teased. You smiled lightly as he pinched your elbow and mumbled a shut up and let me finish you twat.

“The boy though, unbeknownst to his partner, had other plans far better than any stupid English essay.”

And your insides coiled up and the insinuation of where this was going. You practically braced yourself for the vulgarity that you assumed was about to come out of Calum’s mouth, all the sexual innuendos and the straight forward attempt at getting into your pants that would probably end up succeeding because this was Calum Hood you were talking about. Exquisitely built, soccer player, Biology major Calum that didn’t know the difference between a rhetorical analysis and a bibliography, but you couldn’t deny how unbearably cute it all was.

But that wasn’t where he was headed.

“He thought to himself as he looked down at their interwoven fingers how amazing this all felt: having her so close, being able to run his thumb across the back of her hand, watching her try to fight the smile that was always just a second away from taking up her entire face. It reminded him that he’d never felt this way towards anyone, and that scared him more than a little-“

Calum took a shaky breath in, the pace at which he was dully dragging his nails over the bare expanse of your shoulder shifting from lazy to slightly agitated as his chest tightened. Your stomach twisted into a tight coil, and without meaning to, you’d ceased breathing-

You felt like running away.

“He realized that somehow he’d fallen in love with this girl. And he’d kind of planned on telling her this, but he’s really scared that she’s going to shut him out and he’s just stalling now because she’s tense lying on top of him and can probably hear how fast his heart is beating.”

This was true, his palms were probably sweating too, and you were cursing yourself for knowing that was his reaction to being nervous-

You’d accidentally learned everything about this kid.

“Her silence is going to cause him to jump out the window and hope the impact is enough to kill him,” Calum teased, trying to sound light hearted behind a nearly nervous stutter. You bit the inside of your lip carefully, sitting up onto your elbows so that you could look him in the eye.

“I don’t think he’s going to get any real response unless he announces his feelings aloud, too many things get lost in translation you know,” you needled, dropping your gaze to the contours of Calum’s collar bones and running a comforting touch against the taut skin there. The older boy fluttered his eyes closed, releasing an unsteady breath through the nose and letting his hand fall flat against your shoulder.

“I love you,” he muttered, his grovelly voice echoing through the silence (or maybe that was just your mind over dramatizing the situation), “and it’s totally okay for you not to say it back because I’m not going to be offended if-“

“Hey,” you interrupted, biting back the bitter taste on the back of your tongue, “calm down. I’ll say I think I love you too, because I do, but that’s more than I’m willing to admit.”

You refrained from going into full blown rant about how the pair of you had gotten incredibly close in such a short amount of time, and that was weird for you. This was all weird for you, but you kept it short and sweet, and Calum did’t ask anymore questions.

“Okay,” was all he said, relaxing underneath you as if this had been the only thing keeping him awake. Then he was drifting off, and you were testing the weight of those three little words on the tip of your tongue, wondering what it would taste like to whisper them into Calum’s neck when he couldn’t hear.


End file.
